


Jouets d’enfants, jeux d’adultes

by malurette



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near est incapable d’exprimer ses sentiments personnels par des mots et à son âge, il continue à les faire passer à travers ses jouets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jouets d’enfants, jeux d’adultes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jouets d’enfants, jeux d’adultes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Near, Gevanni ; Near/Mello  
>  **Genre :** expérimental bizarroïde  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « les drôles de choses que Near fait parfois faire à ses figurines »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Continuité :** deuxième moitié de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200 et des brouettes

Near passe parfois presque plus de temps à préparer ses jouets qu’à jouer effectivement avec. Ça n’a l’air de rien, quand on pense aux pièces de puzzle blanc qu’il se contente de sortir de leur boîte, ou aux petites voitures électriques. Ça devient plus facile à imaginer quand on regarde ses piles de Lego et qu’on se rend compte qu’il passe de longues minutes à fouiller méthodiquement tout le tas à la recherche de la pièce exacte qui manque à sa construction. Qu’il joue avec des figurines à visage humain et là rien de va plus.  
Depuis qu’il est sur l’affaire Kira, il a déjà passé de longues heures à réfléchir en manipulant des figurines de toutes sortes, et ça va continuer encore le temps qu’il faudra. Mettre ses pensées en trois dimensions l’aide. Il projette ses réflexions dans ses jeux de poupées. Quand le fil de ses idées logiques se bloque, occuper ses mains libère son esprit.  
Pour mieux visualiser les protagonistes de l’affaire, il a passé un temps fou non à manipuler ces figurines ; pas seulement à jouer avec, mais à travailler dessus, à arranger des figurines à leur semblance. Near est habile de ses mains ; quand ses recherches des figurines idéales se sont révélées vaines, il a customisé lui-même celles qu’il lui fallait.

Sa poupée Kira gît sur le sol. Neutralisée, tuée. Hors du jeu. Ça n’est plus qu’une question de temps. Sa poupée Mello, il la contemple longuement. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, Mello sera sauvé. En attendant, à défaut du vrai, il le protège en effigie. Sa poupée Near prend dans ses bras Mello.  
Le visage du jeune garçon n’exprime rien quand il les presse très fort ensemble. Parce que Mello, lui, exprime toujours beaucoup trop ses sentiments et que ça l’a mis en danger de mort. Pour compenser, Near s’est fabriqué un visage de poupée qui cache tout ce qu’il pense.

Et ensuite ? Kira capturé ou mort. Les policiers de tout poil devenus inutiles – ils gisent autour de lui, abandonnés. Il reste juste Near, et Mello. Et personne d’autre.

Ils jouaient ensemble étant petits, de temps en temps. Mello, une fois, s’était emparé d’une de ses poupées sans demander. Il avait ri parce que les poupées sont un jeu « de filles », disait-il. Pour Near, c’était un jeu, point. Et puis il avait ri encore plus en la retournant et en se moquant parce qu’elle n’avait pas de sexe.

Les figurines avec lesquelles il joue aujourd’hui, qu’il a fabriquées lui-même, n’en ont pas non plus. Il n’a pas jugé utile de leur en donner. Ça ne leur servirait à rien dans cette enquête ; les gens qu’elles représentent n’ont besoin d’utiliser que leurs têtes.  
Mais maintenant qu’il y pense, il a peut-être commis une erreur. Ils ne sont pas que des cerveaux. Ils ont aussi un corps et un cœur. Ça peut compter aussi. Au moins pour d’autres personnes. Amane Misa et Takada Kiyomi par exemple. Yagami Light se sert d’elles ainsi. C’est une dimension à ne pas négliger.

Mais Mello et lui ? Ça semble difficile à imaginer, ça. Ça ne rentre pas dans les paramètres dont il est sûr à propos d’eux. Ces variables-là, il ne les appréhende pas. Near ne joue qu’avec des jouets, pas avec son corps. Ces jeux là, il en a entendu parler, mais ils ne l’attirent pas. Pas plus que les jeux de chat ou les sports d’équipe. Il a besoin de sentir un jouet solide, un objet, dans sa main, pour guider ses idées.

Il tente quand même. Pour voir. Puisqu’il a justement des objets sur lesquels se projeter...

Les figurines sont toujours enlacées. Maladroitement, il tente de les faire s’embrasser, mais sans bouches convenablement sculptées, ça ne marche pas bien. Elles sont juste peintes, elles n’ont pas le relief ni l’articulation nécessaire.

Que pourrait-il faire d’autre avec ?

 

Il arrange les deux corps l’un par rapport à l’autre, pour voir comment ils peuvent s’emboîter. Il tente plusieurs positions. Il essaie quelques pas de danse et ne s’en sort pas si bien.  
C’est difficile de bien manipuler ces figurines quand l’une de ses mains passe son temps à les lâcher pour aller entortiller une mèche de ses propres cheveux, entre deux changements de position...  
Asseoir la figurine de Near sur les genoux de Mello. Faire que ça soit Mello qui prenne Near dans ses bras. Grimper l’un sur l’autre. Essayer des prises d’arts martiaux.  
Il teste le réalisme des articulations. Ce que peuvent faire ses figurines, ce que devraient pouvoir faire les corps humains normaux. Bien sûr, ses deux modèles réduits ici ne sont pas tout à fait à l’échelle, elles ne tiennent pas compte de la différence de taille réelle entre les corps de Mello et de Near. Tant pis. Ce sont des jouets, pas des répliques exactes : Near sait de quoi il retourne vraiment dans la réalité et s’en sert pour imaginer.  
Il sait comment leurs deux corps sont faits. À défaut de reproduire la réalité, il échafaude des saynètes qui pourraient se produire. Il envisage toutes les positions possibles qu’elles peuvent prendre, séparément, et ensemble.

Il les faire monter tous les deux dans la même voiture et partir loin. Revenir et se battre ensemble tous les deux contre Kira – même si dans le monde des figurines, Kira est déjà mort. Et battre Kira ! physiquement, pas juste en étant plus forts mentalement.  
Faire tenir des objets à s’offrir l’un l’autre. Il a bien une tablette de chocolat miniature quelque part, et des jouets minuscules qui peuvent tenir dans les bras de ces poupées.  
Déplacer son tic nerveux en maîtrisant ses deux mains pour faire plutôt passer la main de Mello dans les cheveux de Near...

 

Quand il interrompt ce jeu, Near se dit qu’il lui faudrait des figurines plus réalistes ! Pas juste pour le sexe. Pour les visages aussi. Pour les chevelures. Il veut des poupées avec de vrais cheveux, pas juste un truc en caoutchouc plaqué. Et puis avec des tailles respectives correctes. Et des vêtements qu’il puisse enlever si besoin. Et il faudra qu’il fasse très attention avec la cicatrice de Mello.

Le manque d’adéquation de ses figurines actuelles gêne ses jeux. Pas ses réflexions sur l’enquête, directement, puisque ce qu’il reproduit là ne reflète en rien leurs véritables interactions. Mais ça le perturbe quand même, et ça c’est mauvais.

Pour ce qui est de l’avancée de l’affaire Kira, il a déjà pris toutes les mesures nécessaires que la situation exigeait. Alors en attendant le premier mouvement de Kira, il peut bien s’occuper de créer de nouvelles figurines, plus réalistes.  


*

  
Quand Gevanni revient d’une sa pause pour trouver la pièce vide, les jouets de Near sont une fois de plus abandonnés éparpillés un peu partout. Il a appris depuis longtemps qu’il ne faut surtout pas chercher à les ranger sans l’accord du jeune garçon.

Quand il repère deux figurines l’une contre l’autre dans une position de plus suggestives – pour ne pas dire compromettantes : ne tentez pas de lui faire croire que Near les a juste abandonnée au milieu d’un tango et qu’elles un peu ont glissé, c’est clairement du "tango horizontal", ça ! - d’abord décontenancé, il finit par se dire que ça n’est pas les déranger que de recouvrir les deux petits corps de plastique de son mouchoir. Par pudeur, et puis un peu par pitié aussi, pour ses deux garçons qui doivent avoir froid de rester ainsi exposés. Ils ont bien droit à un peu de confort.


End file.
